SS Episode 3141
Sesame Street Episode Number: 3141 Plot: Oscar Is Turned Into Prince Charming Air Date: November 29, 1993 Season: Season 25 (1993 - 1994) Sponsors: N, P, 6 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly tells the viewers that Oscar's mother is visiting, and that Oscar's going to help him buy her a present! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At Finders Keepers, Ruthie suggests the classic Grouch storybook "The Green Grouch of Yucchingham and the Five Grouchketeers." Telly wants to hear it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In the story, the Queen Grouch vies to be the Grouchiest Grouch in the Land, instead of the Green Grouch. Her magic cookies turn Green Grouch into Prince Charming and his trash can into a castle, but the Grouch princess comes to rescue him, after the five Grouchketeers say the alphabet. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Indignant that it was the "most ridiculous thing I ever heard," Oscar shows up Ruthie by eating one of the magic cookies she coincidentally has in her store. He turns into Prince Charming, and demands his horse to return to his castle. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings "In My Book." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Wish You Were Here Big Bird visits a Puerto Rican casita in East Harlem. He tries to find out what people do there, but everyone is too busy raising chickens, planting tomatoes, cooking and planning music to answer. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|N/n paper fold |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|NTV host Nora Nicks introduces Nick Normal and the Nickmatics singing "The Letter N." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon voiceover N/n |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Oscar's trash can has indeed become a castle, and now Oscar wants to marry Gina. Telly frets because Oscar's mother is coming soon. Ruthie leaves to search for a Grouch princess, Telly goes after the Grouchketeers, and Gina can only hope they will hurry. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Queen of Six explores her garden. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Six children dance in a colorblock grid. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Six circus balls |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash Kermit, using a pull-down map, tries to give everyone directions to Little Red Riding Hood's grandmother's house. No one listens to Kermit. In the end, Red joins her grandmother, the Big Bad Wolf, and a cab driver for a picnic. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Children of all kinds sing "We All Sing with the Same Voice." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|I am dry, he is wet (Shark fishing) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Peacock Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Oscar tries to woo Gina with gifts, and Telly returns with some Grouchketeers. Adding himself, they have 4+1=5. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay demonstrates addition by placing 3 balls on a table. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Household appliances count 1-10 and 10-0. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Empty / full classroom (time-lapse) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Aliens vacation on Earth for an afternoon, but they litter. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Every Bit a' Litter Hurts" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Hoots introduces Bobby McFerrin, who does a call-and-response scat song with the audience. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Balls fall through a moving hole onto a man who demonstrates up and down. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Grouch Princess arrives to turn Oscar back, but, unlike in the story, she first has to do her dancing exercise. Oscar proclaims National Dancing Time, and everyone dances to some surf music. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A mouse demonstrates between by squeezing between two elephants. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Take Care of That Smile" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie comes home to a sleeping Bert and tries to think of things to do that won't wake him up. He can't watch TV, and he can't play with his ball. Bored, he decides to take a nap too -- but then he starts to snore. This awakens Bert, who wonders out loud where the noise is coming from, in the process arousing Ernie, who gets mad at being woken up. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P - puddle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphaquest: P A pack of painted purple penguins practicing a pop song in a pine tree park, and a pink pig with a parachute. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Consonant Sound Limerick: P - penguin. Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Moe Cocker and a chorus of dogs sing "With A Little Yelp from My Friends." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The word Dog appears on the screen, then animation of a dog barking. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|We're All Growin' |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man (Jim Thurman) is interrupted as he tries to recite the alphabet. (new music added) Artist: Cliff Roberts |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Grouch Princess tells them they can say the alphabet. Just as in the story, she waves her magic pocketbook 3 times and sticks out her tongue 3 times to change Oscar back. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Oscar's mother descends from her plane. Gina tells about what happened, and leaves Oscar to face his mother's wrath. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A parade of toys illustrates first and last. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Maria and Luis perform "You Say Hola and I Say Hola." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lady Marple-Bug solves "The Case of the Four Flyers" by identifying the bird as the one that didn't fit in amongst the group of butterflies. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ruthie shows Oscar's mother the box of cookies and explains. Like Oscar did before, she thinks it's ridiculous and eats one. She becomes the Queen Mother and thinks that Gina would make a perfect wife for her son. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide